When a user navigates from one web page to another, the user typically experiences a noticeable delay as the new page is loaded and rendered. Especially for a mobile device that has a relatively small amount of computing power and low network bandwidth, the delay can be significant. Various acceleration technologies such as local and networked prefetching and caching systems can reduce this delay. For enhanced performance of such systems, determining web pages and other resources that are likely to be requested by the users is a key issue to be addressed.